


Task Force Alpha

by ambientbliss



Series: Gender differences. [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Consent, Derek is a soldier, Derek wanted help, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Military references, Sexual Content, Stiles Stands up for what she wants, dream walking, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Stiles jumps into Derek's dreams, and she is horrified by what she finds. When Derek comes back he finds that Stiles can make everything better.
I suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> * I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters.
> 
> This was kind of based off of a dream I had..

Stiles had been completely surprised that they survived High School. The pack had worried what was going to happen to Beacon Hills with them leaving for college. Honestly it turned out that the town was doing fine. Deaton kept it under control for the most part. Lydia was the only one who didn’t attend Cal Poly. She was off to MIT where she would be best suited. Stiles had decided to get a degree in health science, and was going to graduate early. This semester would be her final semester of college. 

 

Melissa had helped her solidify a position at Beacon Hills Hospital to work as a health information tech. She needed to study for her finals, but she was stressed. Ever since Braeden showed up in Beacon Hills to help Malia find her mother, the Desert Wolf, without Derek, Stiles started to wonder where he was. Where did the Sourwolf disappear to. Before graduation her dad offered to help her track down the broody werewolf, in an attempt to get him back. There had been nothing for two years. 

 

The Star Wars theme song jarred her from her dead stare at a text book. “Hey dad how are you?” Her voice sounded tired. “Hey sweetheart. How is studying?” “Good.” She flopped the book closed, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to focus anymore tonight. “How is everything in Beacon Hills? Are you eating right or do I have to make a call to Big Burger?” That got a laugh from the other side of the line. Stiles knew her dad wouldn’t follow the diet she left him with, but it was worth a shot. “Listen, Stiles…” the hesitation in his voice woke her up a little. “I haven’t been able to find anything on Derek. I have checked every traffic cam, and ATM cam that I could access. He doesn’t want to be found, or he can’t be found.”

 

Stiles could feel her heart drop. She had a huge crush on him since the moment her and Scott went out looking for his inhaler, and working with him over the years it blossomed into something else. She loved him. “That’s okay dad.” Stiles would rather there be nothing found, than his body be found somewhere. “Derek is very good at keeping a low profile. Thanks for trying.” She busied herself with packing up her books to go back to her and Scott’s apartment. “Hey I will see you tomorrow to be there for graduation, and then we can drive back together.” The thought of seeing her dad again put a smile on her face. “Sounds like a plan! I better go, I need to get back to the apartment.” The Sheriff wished her a good night and they hung up right as Stiles climbed into the Jeep.

 

Scott and Allison must have been asleep when she got home, it had almost been 1am. Stiles grabbed a granola bar and headed to her room. Most of it was packed up except for some of her clothes and bedding. If anything that was something she missed. Her bed. Living in a pre-furnished apartment had its perks, but the comfort of the bed was not one of them. As Stiles laid in bed waiting to fall asleep she thought about Derek. He had only been three years older than her, he would be 24 this year. She wonders if he misses the Camaro that remains parked in the garage of the Hale Mansion that the pack and Chris rebuilt. Stiles wonders if he would even want to move into the mansion. It isn’t as big as it was, but it would be enough to be a family home. “Where the hell are you Derek?” She mumbled to herself before she fell asleep.

 

+++

 

It’s hot. Like standing too close to a fire hot. Stiles turned to find the Hale house on fire. “What the hell?” Then movement caught in the corner of her eye. A blonde running from the back of the house, laughing. Kate. There was no way this could be happening, Kate was dead. She watched Chris put her down. Then the screams started. Stiles quickly realized that she was in the past, and this.. This had to be a dream. Derek was standing there, staring. It wasn’t the Derek she knew, but she recognized him from their bought of him be turned back into a teenager. “Derek!” She rushed to him and he turned to look at her. His expression completely broken. “Hey look at me.” She placed her hands on the sides of his face. “Don’t listen to it. You will be okay.” 

 

Derek continued to look at her, with more confusion on his face. “Stiles?” His voice sounded older than he looked, sending a confused look across her face. Everything around her started to shake and fade. What the hell?

 

Stiles woke with a gasp. Jackknifing up in her bed, quickly counting her fingers to ten then flopping back on the bed. That had been the most realistic dream since the Nogitsune. Stiles quickly attributed it to stress of finals, and climbed out of bed to go take her tests. 

 

It was without surprise that Stiles passed them all with flying colors. Scott and Allison pulled her from packing the last of her things to drink some champagne to celebrate. She was about to pop the cork when she noticed the time. “SHIT! I have to pick up dad from the airport!” Allison giggled remembering how spastic Stiles could be. Scott on the other hand looked horrified. “Oh hell! MOM!” That pulled Allison from her giggle fit. “In the car you two before the three of us are in hot water!” She practically pushed the two out of the door. 

 

In the Jeep Scott kept sending a look to Stiles. “Scotty, buddy… what the hell are you looking at?!” The look he was giving her was putting her on edge. “Are you okay?” The question didn’t help her feelings. “Yeah.. uh what do you mean?” Scott fully turned to her this time, she knew that he would be able to tell if there was a lie. “I heard your heart skyrocket this morning, and you woke up with a gasp. Why?” Stiles exhaled heavily, she was going to have to tell Scott that she was tracking down Derek eventually. “I had a weird dream.” “Ah, graduation related?” 

 

Stiles laughed “more like Derek related.” Scott knew what Stiles felt for the wolf, he could smell it. He confronted Stiles about it once asking if they were seeing each other in secret, but Stiles told him it was unrequited love, and surprisingly enough… he got it. “Okay, I do not need to know.” Scott feigned sickness. Stiles smacked his shoulder as she pulled into the parking garage of the airport. “Not like that. More like I watched him watch his family burn to death.” Scott got this wounded puppy look, everyone hated what Kate did to Derek, but Scott knew that no one hated it more than Stiles. 

 

“I have been having Dad look for him. Ever since Braeden showed up with no trace of Derek, I had dad look. There had literally been nothing Scott. Not a freaking picture, or sighting. Last night I told dad to stop looking. If he doesn’t want to be found, I won’t look.” The two got out of the Jeep and headed into the airport terminal, Scott seemed to be mulling over what Stiles had just said. She half expected him to tell her off for not including him, but he didn’t. “He’ll come back Stiles.” The two got to security just in time for John and Melissa to walk through the gate doors. John lifted his daughter in the air and spun her, then brought Scott in for a hug while Melissa squeezed Stiles. 

 

Stiles was going to have to put this Derek mystery aside for graduation.

 

+++

 

It was dark and somewhat familiar. There were lockers, this had to be Beacon Hills High. The locker room looked the same. “Derek…” The voice sing songed. Bile rose in his throat. Not that voice… not here. He turned around to find her standing there, then stalking toward him. “You know what I want.” Her hand pressed his chest until he was sitting on the bench. He knew how this was going to go, it always went this way. “Oh little wolfy boy… such a pathetic little excuse for a wolf.” He hated this part. His body started to react to her hand sliding all over his chest. “Don’t listen to her.” This voice was different, he knew this voice, but it wasn’t Kate. “Stiles?” 

 

She stood there, anger pouring off of her. “Don’t touch him.” Her fists clenched at her side. This was the first time that someone tried to stop her and Derek was frozen. Afraid that if he said anything that Stiles would disappear. “Oh and what are you going to do?” Kate stopped touching Derek and faced Stiles. Stiles stalked over to Kate, her fit body tensing as she came to a halt in front of Kate. “You know… you might enjoy this. Derek is so pliable. You can just…” she reached over and grabs his hair pulling his head around. “Move him to make you feel good.” 

 

Derek closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see Stiles turn on him too. “What I would enjoy, Kate, is killing you myself.” Kate erupted into laughter. “You are telling me that you wouldn’t want Derek whimpering your name?” Derek could feel the tears starting, he didn’t want to cry, but he remembered this all too well. “Not the way you do. Not by hurting him, making him do something he clearly doesn’t want to do. I love him to much to do that to him.” Derek’s eyes snapped open at her words to find that she was looking directly at him, not at Kate. It was like she was willing him to hear her words, and only her words. “Derek. She is dead. Kate is dead. She can’t do anything to you again. Chris killed her.” 

 

The locker room started to shake. Things were going darker, but he didn’t feel Kate’s hand in his hair, he just felt Stiles before everything went black.

 

Derek sat up, his breathing was heavy but he didn’t make a peep. He had too many nightmares under his belt to scream at them anymore. But instead of wanting to puke, and scrub himself clean of dream Kate, Derek wanted nothing more than to see Stiles. “Hale!” Derek was out of his bed and on his feet in a matter of seconds. “Yes Sir!” a man in ACU’s approached him. “Get your squad together, you are going home.” Excitement crept up into Derek’s chest, but he had to know more. “Permission to speak freely sir?” The man nodded. “When you say home?” The man smiled, looking at Derek with a sense of companionship. “The Alpha Squad is relieved of duty. You are free to do as you wish. Transport leaves in 2 hours. In two days time you will be a civilian of the United States. It was a pleasure.” “Thank you sir.” Derek was ecstatic. As soon as he gets to California he was hunting down Stiles to tell her how he feels.

 

+++

 

Stiles was still reeling after the last nightmare. Watching Kate touch Derek, and pull him around made her want to throw up. She didn’t know exactly what Kate would do, but she could only guess. 

 

Graduation went by in a blur, and the drive back to Beacon Hills with her dad was fun. But something didn’t seem right. Derek had never told her about the locker room, there was no way that she just made it up, it was too real. Stiles had to see Deaton. 

 

She had been home and settled back into her dad’s house for almost a week when she found herself in Deaton’s office. “Ah Stiles, what can I do for you?” Stiles was nervous, but she had to ask. “I think I invaded Derek’s privacy. I have had two dreams where he notices me… but they seem like his dreams. It sounds ridiculous and hard to explain but there is no way I am making this stuff up.” The vet stood stoically like he usually did when they came to him for help. His arms crossed as he thought about the information Stiles gave him. “I figured this could happen. The Nogitsune left something behind. The ability to tap into someone else’s dreams. However you did not invade his privacy. In a situation like this, the dreamer has to be okay with it whether it is consciously or subconsciously. He welcomed you to his dreams.” 

 

Derek had wanted her to be in his dreams, or else it wouldn’t have happened. That was the bottom line. The worst part of it for Stiles was that the second dream was Derek crying for help. He wanted someone to stop Kate, no one had ever stopped her. They didn’t know. “Thanks Doc.” Without much more information, Stiles left the Clinic and drove. Finding herself outside of the loft. She hadn’t been here since they left to save Scott, but she wasn’t surprised that it wasn’t locked. 

 

The loft felt empty, and cold. Being there made her feel closer to Derek in some way. It started to rain outside, splashing water on the windows, and Stiles found herself standing in front of them, mesmerized by the pattern the water fell in.

 

When the taxi dropped Derek off at the Loft he wasn’t expecting to see Stiles’s Jeep sitting out front. Then again it could have been sitting there since he left. As he walked through the rain that started, he heard a heartbeat. “Stiles…” He took the stairs by force. Making it to the top in a matter of seconds. Werewolf speed really did help. The loft door was open, and he stepped inside. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw Stiles. Her back was to him, but the shape of her body was still perfect, her brown hair was in messy disheveled curls like she had tried to do it, but gave up. It still looked amazing. Her scent hit him like a wave. Lavender, mint, and rain. The smell he missed so much while in the desert. Suddenly he wished he was in something other than his ACU’s. 

 

“Stiles?” The voice made her jump, as she turned around she found Derek standing in the doorway. Was that a military uniform? Suddenly it all made sense. Derek was in the Army. That is why they couldn’t find him. Before she could stop herself, Stile was running toward Derek as he stepped forward dropping his duffel on the floor. In a matter of seconds Stiles was launched into Derek’s arms, her legs wrapping around him and his arms bracing her. “I don’t know how long this will last… I don’t remember falling asleep.” She mumbled into his neck. “Stiles.. This is real. This isn’t a dream. We are both awake, and I love you.” Derek could feel hot tears running down his neck, and then Stiles’s body shake. “Hey… I’m home. I am not going anywhere.” 

 

Derek set Stiles down, and she wiped her face. Then she hit Derek in the chest. Hard. “You asswolf!” For once Derek didn’t scowl at her, or argue with her. “You leave, join the Military. Don’t tell anyone where you are… and you just disappear!” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Derek’s face. “What the hell are you smiling at?” Suddenly Derek appeared nervous which was totally out of character for him. “It was worth it. I got to come home to this.” It was sweet, and Stiles wasn’t used to sweet when it came to Derek. 

 

Especially after the dreams. Which they were going to have to talk about. “This isn’t the only thing you got to come home to…” Derek fixed on his fancy confused eyebrows and just looked at Stiles. “What is that supposed to mean?” With a huff, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand. “Come on sourwolf. We have a surprise for you.” 

 

Surprisingly Derek let Stiles drive the Camaro. He wanted to be in his car, but still wanted Stiles to lead him to his surprise. “Stiles where are we going?” Of course Stiles didn’t answer him, she just kept driving. When they turned down the long driveway to the Hale property Derek knew where they were going, he just didn’t understand why. “Why are we going to the shell of my old house?” Stiles could feel Derek looking at her but she wasn’t going to say anything. 

 

When they pulled in front of the house she could hear Derek’s gasp. “Chris and the pack rebuilt it. It isn’t the same, we couldn’t get the blueprint, but it should be big enough.” Derek numbly got out of the car and walked toward the house with Stiles hot on his heels. She unlocked the front door and took him on a tour of the home. The whole time Derek was silent, and by the time they got back to the living room Stiles was growing anxious. 

 

“I don’t know if you want to live in it, or anything. But we wanted to give you something…” “No, Stiles… it is… yeah. I want to live in it.” Stiles couldn’t stop looking at the look on Derek’s face. It was a bit of awe, and concern. He didn’t really know why anyone, especially this pack would do something like this for him. He certainly didn’t think he deserved it. This time on the way back to the loft Derek drove. Speeding through the streets. By this time it was getting dark, and Stiles didn’t want to go home. She texted her dad to tell him she wouldn’t be home, and not to stay up. Making the excuse that Kira was in town and she wanted to spend time with her. As Derek drove Stiles felt anxious. She hadn’t really seen Derek in four years. There was a lot to catch up on, and she didn’t really know what was going to happen when they got to the loft. 

 

Derek could smell the anxiety pouring off of Stiles, he felt anxious too. Stiles usually was a talker, but with her being so quiet it put Derek on edge. It had to be about the dreams. All he wanted to do was reach over and grab her hand, but the way it was positioned in her lap, he didn’t want to push. When they pulled into the garage of the loft Derek held his breath for a moment. “Do you want to come up? Maybe catch up a little.” Derek let the nerves flow into his tone, and he watched Stiles visibly relax. “Yeah, sure.” 

 

Before running up the stairs, Stiles grabbed a hoodie from her Jeep and then joined Derek as he entered the building. Stiles made herself comfortable on the couch and waited for Derek to sit down. “So do you have to go back overseas?” Derek sat down next to Stiles, leaving a little bit of space between them. “No. My unit is no longer necessary. So we are done. I will have to go back in a few months for debriefing but then I am a regular civilian again.” Stiles let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Okay.” 

 

“Stiles… I know you want to talk about it.” Derek turned on the TV that the pack had forced him to get, just for background noise. It had proven to be valuable when he didn’t want to look at someone when he was uncomfortable. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to jump into your nightmares. I didn’t even know I could do it, and I.. I’m sorry.” Derek wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at the TV. “Don’t be sorry. It helped having you there.” Stiles didn’t understand. How could she have helped by seeing things he didn’t share with anyone. The silence stretched between them, and it was tense. “Do you have that dream often?” He knew she was referring to the second time she showed up in his nightmares. 

Derek took a deep breath. “Yeah. All the time. One of many, that was actually kind of tame.” Stiles scoffed, thinking that was tame almost made her sick. “What was she talking about…” Stiles watched as Derek tensed, and he clenched his fist. “Never mind… I didn’t… you don’t need to tell me.” There was another bit of silence, only the sound of the TV filling the room to human ears, but Derek could hear Stiles’s heart as it thundered in her chest. She was nervous, and and almost scared, Derek could smell it on her. 

 

“Kate was attractive. At my age… I felt like I was hitting the jackpot.” Derek flexed his hands on his pants, realizing he was still in his ACU’s. That thought grounded him while talking about Kate. “The dream you jumped into was one of the things I hated the most. She was always in control when we were like that.” Stiles watched as Derek’s adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed hard. “After Basketball she would sneak into the locker room, seduce me into making her feel good first, then if I was good enough…” He stopped speaking for a moment. 

 

Stiles could feel the questions bubbling, but she didn’t want to start talking afraid that he wouldn’t continue. “She made me do whatever she wanted, I could have made her stop but I was too young and stupid.” Derek hated reliving that, it wasn’t even the emotional aspect of it. No Derek’s body reacted as if he was a hormonal teenager. 

 

Every time Derek woke from a nightmare about Kate he would be hard. He hated himself for it. For still being affected by her like that. “Most of the time I would get her off in the locker room and then we would leave to go somewhere else.” Derek could feel his pants getting tighter, and god he wanted to make it stop because Stiles was going to notice and this was going to be so bad. When Stiles didn’t say anything Derek took a chance and looked over at her.

 

She was sitting there, her eyes focused on him. Stiles could tell Derek was uncomfortable. A little bit of sweat was misting his forehead and then there was the undeniable bulge in his pants. His ridiculously hot pants. Stiles took in the look of Derek in his uniform, and finding herself wanting to jump him. She knew Derek would be able to tell, and she felt bad about it. She was objectifying him. 

The silence that was growing between both of them was killing them. In a moment of boldness, Stiles leaned forward and placed her hand on Derek’s thigh making him jump. “Stiles…” She could tell he was anxious, and she knew that talking about it was affecting him and Stiles was not going to have that. Without giving herself time to question it she climbed into his lap allowing herself to brush against his erection pulling a whimper from Derek. Immediately she realized what she had done. With Shaky hands she cupped the back of his neck, careful enough not to touch his hair. “I never want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. And I have never done this before, but I am pretty sure I am supposed to be whimpering your name.” 

 

Without pulling Derek, Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek hard. All of his thoughts focused on two things. Whimpering and Never. Almost without his permission, Derek’s hands trailed up the sides of Stiles’s shirt letting his fingers run against her skin. “What do you mean never?” His voice was breathy as he pulled away from her lips. “What?” Stiles was kind of thrown off by the question. Sliding back a little on Derek’s lap. 

 

“You were in college Stiles, and you never found anyone interesting enough?” Instantly Stiles was nervous, looking away from Derek. “I spent all 2 and a half years studying, keeping Scott afloat, and looking for you.” She removed her hands from Derek. “I figured you didn’t want to be found when dad said that there was literally no trace of you anywhere. So, I stopped looking… then… I jumped into your dreams.” Stiles could feel Derek looking at her, but she only turned back to look at him when he pulled her a little closer back to where she had been sitting. 

 

Derek felt like his heart was going to explode. “You were looking for me?” He smiled a little. “Ever since Braeden showed up senior year and there was no sign of you… So no… I didn’t find any interest in a hook up that wouldn’t mean anything but a walk of shame the next morning.” Derek took one hands from Stiles’s side, and brought it to her neck, pulling her toward him until their lips met. This time it wasn’t as hard, not trying to convince one another that they wanted them, that they accepted them. It was sweet, and tender. “I really, really think you are hot in this uniform… but… off.” Stiles pawed at the clothes. Derek laughed into her mouth and instead of complying, he lifted her up as he stood and walked toward his bed. 

 

When all but Derek’s boxers and Stiles’s bra and panties were on the floor Derek began kissing down Stiles’s chest, and when he got just above her panties warning signals went off in her head. Immediately she gripped Derek’s arms. “Derek. Stop.” His eyes snapped up to meet hers, panic written on his face. When Stiles pulled at his arms, he followed them until he was laying next to her. His erection pressing against her leg making her want it even more. “Did I do something wrong?” 

 

The tone of his voice punched Stiles right in the stomach. Derek sounded so scared, like he would be punished. “No Derek.. Just… you don’t have to do that.” Derek swallowed thickly, he knew what she was referring to and why. “Your first time is supposed to be about you.” Stiles turned, tracing her hand down his side. “Your first time wasn’t about you. This is supposed to be about us. Doing what we are comfortable with.” Stiles dipped her hand passed Derek’s boxers gripping him in her hand. They both gasped. Derek because he never felt something that good, and Stiles because she didn’t know how he was going to fit inside her. 

 

Stiles continued to stroke Derek while he held on to her side. “Derek… please touch me.” Stiles practically begged. It was a different sound to Derek. He wasn’t used to that, he was always the one begging. He didn’t have to be asked twice as he slipped his hand passed her panties and rubbed her at her core. A whimper escaped Stiles’s lips and Derek bucked forward at the sound. Stiles had been so close to the edge when Derek pulled away to remove his boxers and the rest of Stiles’s clothes. 

 

Derek rolled to lay on his back but Stiles grabbed his neck and pulled him over her to kiss him. “Don’t do what she made you do… do what you want to do.” Stiles reached down and aligned Derek to her. He pushed into her in one movement groaning into the crook of her neck. Stiles moaned into the dead air of the loft, the fullness she felt was almost overwhelming. “Are you… did I…” “Please..” Derek took the cue to move, slowly at first drawing groans from Stiles. When he set a rhythm he was constantly hitting her sweet spot. Derek sucked a mark into the spot where Stiles’s neck met her shoulder when she fell over the edge, her orgasm snapping around Derek and her whimpering his name. Derek slowed his pace as Stiles road out her high, but to Stiles it felt like he was backing off. 

 

With shaky hands, Stiles gripped the hair at the base of his neck drug him down to her and she sucked at his neck spurring him on. Derek growled out Stiles’s name as he came undone inside her. Stiles whimpered at the loss of feeling him inside her when Derek gently rolled to the side. He disappeared for a moment and came back with water and a towel. “You’re not healing.” Stiles sounded out of breath. Derek reached up to touch the mark she had left on his neck. “No. I’m not.” “Why?” Derek smiled as he slid his boxers back on. “I don’t care if people know you marked me. I want them to know.” Stiles couldn’t help the smile the slipped across her face, she knew that meant a lot to Derek. When Stiles stood to put on her clothes she watched as Derek deflated. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Derek took a deep breath. “You probably have to get back to your dad right.” Stiles realized that he thought she was going to just leave. Derek was sitting on the couch now in a pair of pajama bottoms. Stiles grabbed a shirt she saw in the top drawer and threw it on over her body. Just wearing her panties and Derek’s shirt. He was staring at the TV when Stiles climbed into his lap. “I’m not leaving. Dad knows I am not going to be home. I would never just leave you.” Derek took in the look of Stiles wearing his shirt, how it hung perfectly off of her. “I promise Derek. I won’t just get up and walk away.” Stiles nuzzled into Derek and let the feeling of him wash over her.

 

++++

 

After a few weeks, Derek had moved into the hale house, and Stiles was sleeping there every other night. They had made their relationship public. The sheriff was a little annoyed at first, but was happy that his daughter found someone that looked at her the way he looked at Claudia. 

 

Derek had been having one of his worst nightmares about Kate as Stiles slept beside him. He wasn’t going to allow Stiles to see this, but when he woke with a gasp so did she. Almost instinctively Stiles rolled over to face Derek who was shaky, and uncomfortably hard. This was the first time it had happened while Stiles was sleeping over. “It’s okay.” her voice broke through the cloud of panic surrounding Derek. “I’ll make it go away… if you want.” Her sleepy eyes looked up at his. “Okay.” He was hesitant. Stiles shimmied out of her panties, and pulled Derek from his boxers and positioned herself to that she was the little spoon, and pushed back until he was buried deep inside her. 

 

This was different, Derek had never been in this position before. Stiles had pressed herself up against him, and placed his hand on her hip. He kissed the back of her neck as she moaned his name with every thrust hitting her perfectly. This position made Derek move slower, lasting longer for the both of them. As the coil in Stiles’s stomach tightened and she spasmed around him, her filter left. “I love you Der.” Derek’s hips stuttered as he came inside her growling her name in her ear. As they lay there breathing heavily, Derek coughed a little. “Stiles…” 

 

She opened her eyes and noticed that she had an hour to get to work, and still needed to go to her dad’s and change. “God damnit.” She got up from the bed and pulled on some clothes. Derek just looked at her. “What?” Stiles was pulling the shirt over her head when she turned to look at Derek. “I have to go to work, and I need to shower and grab new scrubs.” She knelt on the bed and kissed Derek. It wasn’t just a peck, it was tender and gentle, catching his bottom lip in her teeth. “And yes, I meant it.” As Stiles headed out for work, Derek flopped on his back. A million thoughts rushing through his mind.

 

The sex was incredible, and she did that just to wash away the feeling he had of Kate from his nightmare. The words she said, and the way she said his name rung in his ears. He knew she wouldn’t leave him like Kate, but this was too close to that. He was going to ask her to move in with him. He pulled his phone from the nightstand and dialed her number. 

 

“Hey sexywolf, making another booty call arrangement?” He loved her snark. He loved her, he knew that. She smelt like home, she smelt like mate.   
“Yeah, yeah, you would be all over me. I actually have to talk to you about something.” Derek could almost hear the brakes slam. He knew his word choice was not great.  
“Okay. D-did I do something wrong…” He cut her off.  
“Move in with me.” Stiles gasped and he could hear it through the speaker.   
“Are you sure?”   
“I didn’t like you leaving this morning to go home and change. You should do that here. Move in with me Stiles. I want to wake up to you every morning.”   
“Yes. Yeah. When?!” Excitement filled her voice, setting Derek’s wolf at ease.   
“I talked to your dad last time we had dinner with him. Tonight after work?”  
“Yes! I will meet you at dad’s after work!”  
“I love you Stiles.” Derek hung up before she could respond. The whole conversation left a bounce in her step, and a smile on her face. The warm look on Melissa’s face was telling. She knew.

 

Stiles had been living with Derek for three months now. Everything was amazing. Dinners together, cuddling on the couch together. Any empty feeling that Stiles had after the nogitsune was completely gone. Having Derek, all of Derek was absolutely perfect. Until Derek had to go to South Carolina for debriefing before he was officially a civilian. He would be gone a week, and Stiles was particularly moody. She hadn’t been sleeping well lately, and she was on edge. Derek leaving was not helping. The moment he left Stiles found herself in the bathroom getting sick. She pulled it together and continued to go to work.

 

The day before Derek was due to come home, Stiles was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands when Melissa sat in the seat next to her. “Hey sweetie. You okay?” Stiles lifted her head to look at Melissa. “I feel like I am going to throw up every second. I haven’t slept for crap for a few weeks now, but I feel like I need to sleep for ages. I think it is the flu.” Melissa lifted her hand to Stiles’s forehead but felt not fever. “Come with me.” Stiles followed Melissa to an exam room where she drew blood, and took a urine sample then left the room.

 

Stiles was starting to panic that something was really wrong with her when Melissa came back with a piece of paper. “You are scaring me… what is wrong with me?” “Well Stiles,” Melissa smiled a mega watt smile. “The tests are positive. Honey you are pregnant.” Stiles’s heart jumped right into her throat, in fact she felt like she was going to throw it up. She grabbed her abdomen, finally noticing the little bump that was forming there. Hardly noticeable unless you knew what to look for. “I’m… I’m pregnant.” She stared at Melissa with a little panic. “I’m going to have Derek’s baby.” Her breaths were coming short, and Melissa was there in an instant. “I thought things were going great… Stiles… hey deep breaths.” When Stiles finally got her breathing under control, a small smile crept across her face. She was going to give Derek back the family he lost, the Hale name would live on. “How far along am I?” Her voice didn’t even sound like hers. “Three months.” Stiles snorted knowing exactly how this baby was created, and when. “Take the day off and really absorb it before you tell Derek. Tell him before you tell anyone else.” Melissa’s motherly smile was almost too much. “Thanks mom.” 

 

Stiles spent the rest of the day figuring out how Derek would take the news. They never used condoms, but she was on the pill so it didn’t seem like an issue. “99.9%” Stiles mumbled to herself as she looked at the little bump in the mirror. A flash of panic struck her when she realized that maybe Derek wouldn’t want a baby, then he wouldn’t want her. Tears welled, and she had to lay down. She needed Derek to be home. 

 

She woke the next morning and got ready for Derek to come home. He would be home in a few hours. So Stiles showered, curled her hair in messy curls, and dressed in a pair of low riding distressed jeans that weren’t too tight, and a loose grey vneck. Then she sat on the couch in the living room waiting.

 

“Stiles? I thought you would be at work?” Derek’s voice sounded through the hall, and Stiles shot out of her seat, standing in the living room. She wouldn’t have to say anything, he would hear her heartbeat and smell her. Which she was sure smelt like anxiety and panic. “Stiles? Why do you smell terrified.” Derek entered the living room, and Stiles couldn’t help but take him in, his tight jeans and her favorite maroon henley. This might be the last time she sees him, and she was going to get a good visual. “What’s wrong?” There was worry in his voice.

 

“You know that I haven’t been sleeping well lately, but I have been soo tired, and while you were gone I was throwing up all week…” she trailed off, and Derek was panicking. He knew how her mother died, and he couldn’t lose her. “Stiles…. Are you… you’re not dying…” Stiles looked up from the spot on the floor that seemed to have fascinated her. “Derek, I’m pregnant.” Derek sucked in a sharp breath and it seemed like he froze. When Derek doesn’t say anything Stiles feels the tears prick her eyes. “I can’t do this by myself Derek.”

 

“What?” Confusion colored his face and voice. “I can’t do this by myself. I can see you pulling away, I can see it on your face… please Derek I can’t do this alone.” “You… you want to keep it?” Stiles reeled back as if the words actually slapped her. Her hands covered her little bump protectively, but something was wrong. Derek was fighting back tears. “Derek…” 

 

Eventually she felt his arms gently wrap around her. “I’m going to be a dad?” Stiles pulled back, taking his hand in hers. “The best wolfy dad ever.” Stiles pulled Derek to the couch, where he cuddled next to Stiles with his hand on her little bump. “I can hear it… the heartbeat. How far along are you?” Stiles smiled. “Three months.” Without warning she started giggling, and Derek was once again confused. “What?” “They didn’t have to tell me the date of conception. I know the moment it happened.” Derek’s brows knit together. “When we had sex after your nightmare. When I told you I loved you.” Then Derek started laughing. “You made it go away.” 

 

It was Stiles’s turn to be confused. “You said you would make it go away. Knowing you are my mate, and that you are giving me a family, you made Kate, everything go away.” Derek lifted her chin to kiss her. “I love you. Forever.”

 

++++

 

A month after telling the Sheriff, he walked Stiles down the aisle in the hale backyard. Where she said her vows to love Derek for the rest of her life in front of the pack, the Sheriff, and Melissa, and a few Hale family friends that Derek had reached out to. Friends that were all too happy to see the Hale family rise again. Derek would spend nights listening to the baby’s heartbeat mix with Stiles’s as it grew. Stiles felt like a sea cow as she put it, but Derek thought she looked even more beautiful. 

 

Derek was painting the nursery wall in a grey color when Stiles got home from work. She came up the stairs to find paint on Derek’s nose where he must have scratched his face at some point. “Der.” He still would never get enough of her calling him that. “Hey. How is my girl?” He kissed her on the cheek, careful not to get paint on her. “Boy.” The word slipped from Stiles’s lips in a giddy tone. “Last I checked you were very much a girl.” Expecting Stiles’s comment to be sarcasm. “No Der.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s face. “It is a boy.” She watched as it finally clicked. “I’m having a boy?! WE are having a BOY?!” Light flared in his eyes, and he couldn’t contain his excitement.

 

++++

 

The moment little Xander Hale was born so much love filled the room, and a connection that Stiles felt in the back of her head. As Derek held his baby boy, he locked eyes with Stiles and she watched as his eyes faded to red. “Der…” His smile widened, he felt himself rise to Alpha again the moment his son took his first breath. “I have my own pack…” A tear slipped from his eye.

 

Two years later Stiles gave birth to a baby girl, who she named Talia without discussing it with Derek. When Derek introduced Xander to Talia, his little brown eyes flashed beta yellow. They had been unsure if he would be a werewolf, but the connection he forged with his green eyed sister made it clear as day. Talia on the other hand was as human as Stiles. Their family was perfect. Derek’s bloodline would always carry on, and he would have a daughter to walk down the aisle.

 

After his graduation, Scott merged the two packs. The McCall pack protected the territory and the kids. Shortly after Talia was born Scott and Allison’s first child was born. Derek grew to be as strong as his mother was as an Alpha. Beacon Hills was no longer a Beacon for supernatural threats. There was the occasional passerby, or visitor coming to pay respects to the rumor of the new Hale bloodline. Cora even came to meet her niece and nephew. Derek overheard her tell Stiles that he never disappointed her as an Alpha, and when she asked to come back to Beacon Hills as his sister and pack mate, he couldn’t contain his happiness.

 

Derek never asked Stiles to get the bite, not like he had planned. His father had been human and his mother was strong enough to protect him with the pack at her side. Derek would have that same power, and anything that came between him and his family this time… wouldn’t get the chance to touch them.


End file.
